Dogs and Cats
by GreekHeroine
Summary: I know bad title! Anyway spoilers for Season 3 in here so you've been warned! Anyway Scoot and his pack have simply been doing wolf stuff when they find a werecat! As they try to determine this new creature and it's alliances with ior against Beacon Hills, a new girls moves into town. She's curious about the reports of monsters. Finding out the truth however is a deadly game.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**So here we have a new story for Scott and co involving cats, secrets, deaths and loves. The usual for our puppies! Anyway a quick note for Spoilers of Season 3: I do not have Jill returning from the dead like the show did! End Spoiler. Enjoy the story!**

Werewolves, sure.

Were coyotes, guess so.

Banshees, why not.

Kitsunes, whatever.

Druids, of course.

Kanimas, oh please.

Nogistunes, fine.

Werecats, wait what?

Scott McCall sprinted through the forest at top speed. He sped over the dead branches and curling leaves, leaving faint footprints behind him. His red eyes glowing as they took in the inky night bright as day. His ears ticked this way and that, hearing the footfalls of his pack. The strange pack that he had somehow pulled together.

It had been three months since they had defeated the Nogistune.

Three months since Aiden had died.

Three months since Allison had been killed.

Three months since they had learned Danny knew of their secret.

Three months since Scoot had discovered Isaac had vanished off the face of the planet.

Three months since Chris Argent had disappeared only leaving Stiles with an emergency phone number.

Three months since his father had decided to stay in town, claiming to want to reunite with his family.

Three months since hell had calmed down.

Of course, Beacon Hills never stayed calm for long, being they had activated a supernatural beacon in the forest.

A beacon that was the Nemeton, a giant tree cut down in the middle of the forest. It drew every supernatural creature in the bestiary to Beacon Hills. Creatures that Scott and his pack had to defeat.

Of course Scott's pack wasn't only werewolves. He had the might of Beacon Hills' supernatural defenders at his back.

Derek, an omega then Alpha and now Beta werewolf that acted as Scott's third in command. He was a born werewolf and due to a tragedy had cost his soul, turning his eyes blue. He was the most experienced and deadly out of the werewolves.

Ethan was one half of the twins that used to be Alphas and had threatened Scott. He now ran alongside Scoot and his friends. He had tried to become his ally and Scott had seen he was truly loyal. After the loss of his brother Aiden, Scott had expected him to rage and run off. Instead Ethan had stayed.

The three wolves were not the only supernatural warriors however. Lydia was a banshee. A beautiful smart girl in Scott's class that had been attacked by Peter, Derek's uncle, also a werewolf. Scott had expected her to become a werewolf, however the bite had not turned or killed her. Instead it had awakened a weird power to know death beforehand and to track the victims to their death site.

Stiles was Scott's best friend and second in command. The reason that Scott was a werewolf thanks to his snooping in police business. He was the pack's resident Druid. The wise detective with no supernatural powers and yet could outwit any supernatural creature. Recently freed by the Nogistune, Stiles had become training under Dr. Deaton, another Druid to become better equipped with fighting alongside his friends.

Scott looked to his left and saw Kira flying over downed trees and slipping through narrow standing ones. She was a kistune, specifically one who controlled lightning. She had moved here eight months ago, unaware of her supernatural heritage that had been passed down from her mother. That is until the Nogistune had arrived. She had learned much from her mother in using her abilities and her katanna which was strapped across her back. She was agile and her aura that Scott saw glowed bright in the shape of a fox. Her spirit self had awakened and was glad to stretch across the forest.

All of them, three wolves, a kistune, a banshee and a druid were all flying across the night forest. The moon above them was three quarters full and shone beautifully on top of them. The pack had learned of a new creature stalking the night only a month ago. It was strange and unusual, expected for Beacon Hills. However a week ago during the full moon had been when they got their first full look at her.

She had been beautiful, tall curvy and fierce. She had hissed at them, flicking ears above her long brunette mane. Her eyes had glowed an incredible electric green. Completely different from the yellow eyes of a Beta, the red of an Alpha or the blue of an innocent killer. Her nails were more refined, long but polished and thin, unlike the wolves. Theirs were thick and shorter. They also had hair grow along their face and their nose reshaped. The girl had no hair and no new bone structure. She had a slightly more pointed nose and delicate needle tipped fangs. The wolves were thick and curling, monstrous.

The sight had terrified even Derek who had never seen anything like it. That scared Scott to no end, how could Derek, the born werewolf with all his knowledge of supernatural creatures not know of this thing? After Stiles had researched it in the bestiary, they had discovered it was a werecat. The same qualities that werewolves had this werecat had as well.

Incredible healing? Check.

Incredible strength, speed and reflexes? Check.

Could change another person via a bite? Check.

Pissed off and angry as hell? Definitely check.

After scaring it off, the pack had been looking for it since the full moon last week every night. Nothing had come up until tonight however as Scott caught a whiff of the scent.

It was sweet and sickening. Like too much of lemon or strawberries, nice at first, but the more you inhaled the worse it became. Scott had howled and his pack now followed him down the quickly fading trail.

They leaped over a ditch were Malia, the werecoyote had stayed and Scott's mind trailed back. It had been tough involving her in school again and helping her realize the supernatural side of Beacon Hills but she was a quick learner. Already in the past seven months she had jumped three grades and now starting as a freshman in September. He was happy for her. Happy that he was able to help her through her transformations and abilities. In a way helping her helped him. He was a True Alpha and he had learned to act like one. That included keeping her away from the fight as well. Her father was overprotective and paranoid about killing anything that moved on four legs. He knew that until things settled down, he had to keep Malia on the sidelines.

He ducked under a tree and slid to a stop where the Nemeton was and groaned. The scent faded into oblivion from here out. No matter what he told his friends, his parents and Malia, in Beacon Hills, things never settled down.

In Beacon Hills there was always hell waiting to spit some demon out at you.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't pick up anything," Scott mused as Derek, Ethan and Kira skidded to a stop.

"Find the tracks, she can't have gone far," Derek growled, bending over the dirt.

"Why would it stop here?" Kira asked, Scott had explained to her what the Nemeton was and knew how dangerous it was.

"I don't know but it can't be good," Stiles mumbled, jogging up to the scene with Lydia.

"I can't find any prints," Ethan sighed, collapsing on the ground, "This is impossible!"

"No it isn't. We caught her scent tonight. Which means she let us," Scott said, "She didn't want to be found before, now she does."

"Why here to the Nemeton? Werecats have nothing to do with it," Kira said.

"That's what we're here to find out," Derek stood up and grabbed Scott by his arm, "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Scott asked, once they were away from the group.

"You don't smell them?" He asked incredulously, "Hunters! They've been here! Recently!"

"They can't be!" Argent left months ago!" Scott shook his head.

"Smell it Scott, they've been here. I'd bet in the last few hours," Derek insisted.

Staring at the older wolf, Scott sighed and inhaled, using his wolf senses to define the night air.

First there was the cool wind of the night, sharp and crisp, then the heady deep forest smells of trees and dirt. Next he picked up the clean slippery sense of the river over three miles away and then gasped inhaling the hunters scent.

It was just like her. The scent of leather and heat of electricity, the cool taste of metal and fading sense of roses. He shook, unable to handle it and shifted to become more human, to cut off the overwhelming reminders of his first love. It was the same scent that surrounded Allison, that he fell in love with. It was the hunters.

"Scott, Scott!" Derek yelled, bringing the Alpha back to earth.

"Yes, I smell them, but it's fading. Fading fast. How could they be here? I thought Argent broke away from the Hunters. I thought they shunned him and whatever he protected?"

"Yes, but now that he's gone, you think that they'll let a pack of wolves run around free?" Derek growled.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Lydia yelled, pointing at the foot of the Nemeton.

"What happened?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled Lydia away.

"It's an ultrasonic emitter," Scott said, picking up the silver tool with an electric light on top.

It was off, but he knew if he slammed it into the ground it would start a high pitched wail to drive werewolves and other supernatural creatures away. He knew that it was used by the hunters and that combined with the hunters smell, they had to be here.

"So the hunters are here," Ethan mused, watching Scott play with the tool.

"I guess so. We have to find that girl though, if what I think is happening, we may be in the middle of a hunt. And we can't let her get hurt."

* * *

As Scott and his pack continue to pick up the werecat's scent again, a young teenage girl had emerged onto a residential street.

She had electric green eyes and ears that ticked back and forth above her brunette hair. She sprinted down the street, her needle thin claws barely touching the pavement. Her skin was deeply tanned and was average sized. Muscles coiled and sprang open as she made her way over a fence and scrambled up a tree. She grinned, her white fangs shining under the moonlight as she leaped to a house. She peeked over the sill, satisfied to see her room was dark and no one was inside.

The girl slid open the window and slipped inside, silent as a ghost. She closed the window shut and listened carefully.

Three heartbeats thrummed and three people breathed peacefully. A snore and cough sounded, but still no one woke. The girl breathed, allowing her body to shift back to human. She looked to the clock, her now hazel eyes reading the time.

2:18am

She groaned, falling on her bed, ignoring her black leather jacket and jeans. The last sight before her eyes closed was the nameplate that she had created the night before this mess had happened. A small thing, a beautiful thing, the last remnant of her human days.

_Kyanna_


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott! Get up!" Melissa McCall shouted, flipping the light on in her son's room and opening the blinds.

"Werewolves are nocturnal," Scott whined, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Teenage boys are not," His mom countered, pulling the blanket off her son, "Up, now."

Scott growled humanly and crawled out of bed. It was a Monday and the first day of junior finals.

He hated finals. With a passion.

He dressed and grabbed his backpack, leaping downstairs to find his father coming in the door.

His father.

The words were foreign to him. Unusual, as he never used them before recently. His dad was in the FBI, he had abandoned Scott and his mom when Scott was only a baby after he had been knocked out. His father had been a violent drunk and his mother had ordered him out, intending him to return sober.

Sober the next day, not over a decade later.

"Hey Scott," His father waved to him.

"Uh… Hey uh Dad," Scott stammered, dashing into the kitchen.

"Breakfast," His mom looked at him as he drank a gallon of milk, "Real breakfast."

"Do I have to?" He whispered.

"Now," She gave him a look as she passed him a bacon and egg burrito.

"Melissa," Mr. McCall walked in, nodding to his ex-wife.

"Rafael," She gave a weak smile.

The tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife. The three McCalls watched each other awkwardly as they ate. Scott couldn't stand the heat his mom gave or the cold his father gave him.

He practically swallowed his burrito and left abruptly, swinging onto his bike. He headed for Kira's to pick her up for school.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Hm mr mr…" Kyanna mumbled, waving her hand over the blaring alarm, searching for the off button.

"Kyanna!" Her dad yelled, "Get up!"

"Hm mr mr…" She protested weakly.

"Hey Kay!" her brother squealed bursting in her room, "Time to go! You promised to go with me!"

Taren, Kyanna's 12 year old brother burst into the room, ripping off Kyanna's blankets. He squealed in joy as he escaped Kyanna's wild arms, seeking him.

"Taren!" She roared, getting up.

She consented to the still blaring alarm and the smell of delicious coffee downstairs. She swore she was addicted to the caffeine, that its solo existence kept her alive. Kyanna showered and changed, skipping down the steps to join her parents and brother.

She smiled, her mom had just gotten a promotion of sorts to a full time nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital, of course it was only for the next couple months until they hired permanent staff. When they did, her and her family would move back down south where they lived before. As much as Kyanna hated her small town of Ventura, she hated Beacon Hills more. Dozens of horror stories had cropped up in the news and murders were as common as the trees that lined the street. Even with her condition, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to protect her family.

Kyanna was especially terrified of her mother being in the hospital, three months ago, a massive murder rampage had occurred there. She tried to convince her not to go but her mom couldn't refuse the money and time. Kyanna had grudgingly left her home and friends behind and arrived in Beacon Hills a month ago.

"So honey today is the school's finals. You'll be able to pick up Taren right?" Her mom asked, a small plump woman with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I guess," Kyanna shrugged, "Not like I have plans."

"You've been here for a month; you can quit moping and find some people to hang out with." Her father spoke harshly.

Kyanna glared at her father and his dark skin, he was strong, typical of a contractor and being out in the sun. He had hazel eyes like hers and a closely shaved brown head. He was harsher than her mom, preferring to simply accept and move on with their new lives. Kyanna of course, disagreeing with him highly.

"How about I go?" She snapped, grabbing an apple and heading out the door.

She ignored the protests of her mom and the cries of her brother, anger building up inside her as she stalked away from home. So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the blue Jeep turning the corner.

"Hey!" A boy screamed, slamming on his brakes.

"Aah!" Kyanna leaped straight up, her abilities kicking in.

She landed, light as a cat on the hood of the Jeep, staring into the boy's crustal like blue eyes.


End file.
